A Flaw in a Flawless Plan
by iloveAdamLambert
Summary: End of Episode 12 - "Gasp". We all know how it ended. But what if...Trish fought back?
1. Not Part of the Plan

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own _**Harper's Island**_ or any of the characters. I own this storyline, though. I'd very much like Henry on a silver platter, though..._

**SUMMARY:**_ End of Episode 12 "Gasp". We all know how it ended: Henry stabbed Trish. But what if...Trish fought back? _

_**A/N:**__ Okay. I've been wanting to write this storyline for a very long time and this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it's something. I've proud of it.  
Don't get me wrong! I love, love, LOVE Henry, but I have yet to read a story where Trish lives (if there is one, please point me in the direction!), so I've decided to write this._

_I hope you enjoy! :)_

_-nikki. :)  
_

* * *

**A Flaw in a Flawless Plan  
**_Chapter One -- "Not Part of the Plan..."_

"Sully was right. Wakefield has an accomplice, it's just not Jimmy," Henry calmly said as if he didn't just tell me that he gave Wakefield the key.

As if he didn't just plainly confess that he was the second killer.

I didn't know what to think. I was already frightened beyond belief. I had ran as fast as I could once I threw myself out that window. I knew Wakefield wouldn't be far behind me; the bedroom door would be no match for his inhuman strength.

So I ran. I hadn't known where I was going. I hadn't known if Wakefield had killed Henry, so when I saw him, I felt elated. The love of my life was alive. It gave me hope, small hope, but hope nonetheless.

Of course, the hope was replaced with horrific fear once I realized that Henry was Wakefield's son.

"No…no!" I breathlessly gasped, backing away. _All this time…Henry…no…can't be…_

"I know how hard this must be for you," he said, grabbing my thrashing arms.

"You're lying!" I cried as I twisted in his arms, falling to the ground. I was distraught and scared, yet somewhere in the back of my mind, I still got a bit angry when Henry kept telling me to stop. _Stop? He wants me to_ stop _panicking?!_

I tried to crawl away, grasping the earth and roots, _anything _I could find. I didn't get far before I felt Henry's hand roughly grabbing the nape of my neck. I thoughtlessly grabbed a palm-sized, sharp rock in my left hand before I was forcefully, and painfully, pulled to my feet.

"Don't make this harder than it is," he said.

Another cry escaped my lips as Henry's grip tightened on my neck.

My left hand reflexively tightened around the coarse rock.

"It had to happen on our wedding and I needed everyone here," he explained with a whisper in my ear. Shivers crept down my spine. "You see?"

"You killed them," I whispered quietly. I didn't trust my voice. It was shaky and hoarse from crying. "You killed my father and J.D."

Tears overflowed my eyes and spilled over the brims. "Oh, my God," I repeatedly said.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry they had to go. It was part of the plan."

I was frightened and in a state of shock and disbelief, but my anger was slowly escalating and I could feel the rock cutting into my palm as I gripped it tighter. _Part of the plan? What damn plan?_

And then Henry said the worst thing imaginable. "But I really wanted to give you the wedding."

"You bastard," I spat angrily through gritted teeth.

And then, on pure impulse, I spun in his arms and thrust my left hand, still gripping the rock, into the side of my fiancé's head.

The blow to his head knocked Henry down to the ground, landing with a grunt. His hand immediately clutched his head and blood seeped out of his wound onto the ground.

With wide eyes, I stared at him. Henry was my friend, my love, my soul mate. But he was also Wakefield's son, his accomplice, a murderer. I meant nothing to him. I owed him nothing. He was dangerous and he killed and helped kill my friends and family. Everything was a lie.

Henry groaned and I could hear footsteps in the distance. Heavy, menacing footsteps. The air got knocked out of me as I realized that Wakefield was still out there. And close. I took one last look at Henry who was trying to heave himself up onto his knees.

In a petty attempt to slow him down, I threw the rock with as much force as I could muster directly at Henry's chest. I heard him cry out in pain. I also heard running footsteps gain closer and closer.

I turned around and ran as fast as my bare feet could take me in the opposite direction.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _It was a short chapter, but it needed to be written. I would really appreciate reviews! Quick question: Would you like this story to be written strictly from Trish's POV or would you like me to alternate between Trish and Henry?_

_Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thank you!_

_-nikki. :)_


	2. Reprehensible Miscalculations

**DISCLAIMER:** _Still don't own the fabulous show _**Harper's Island**._ And neither do you! Unless you created it. If you did, thanks for reading! You're awesome!_

**A/N:**_ Hey fanfic buddies! You know...I have no idea if I replied to any of the reviews. I just can't seem to remember. I forgot to mark the email in my inbox, so...anyway, after I post this chapter, I'm going to thank the peeps that reviewed even if I already did. Bahaha._

_Okay. So some of you wanted Henry's POV and some didn't. Well, naturally, I'm a sucker for Henry POVs, so yes. This a Henry POV chapter. SORRY. If you didn't want Henry's chapter, then you don't have to read it! The next chapter will be from Trish and should be posted within the next couple of days. So just tough it out. :)_

_**Fun Fact --** I've discovered I write better from a man's perspective. And I'm a girl. Seriously. Compare these two chapters. See? Same with my other Harper's story **Choosing You**. I'm so much more better from Henry's POV! Ha!_

_Enjoy and please review!_

_-nikki. :)_

**Choosing You  
**_Chapter Two -- "Reprehensible Miscalculations…"  
__Henry's Chapter_

"_You killed them," Trish whispered quietly. Her voice was shaky and hoarse from crying. "You killed my father and J.D."_

_Tears overflowed her eyes and spilled over the brims. "Oh, my God," she repeatedly said._

_***_

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm sorry they had to go. It was part of the plan."

I wasn't really sorry, but the horror and shock in her eyes compelled me to apologize. I cared for Trish, I truly did, but her death needed to happen.

I supposed I subconsciously tried to refrain from killing Trish as long as I could, but I couldn't avoid the task any longer. She would have been a beautiful bride, though.

Too bad she fell in love with the wrong man.

Really, if anything, I should have thanked Trish. If it wasn't for her, my flawless plan wouldn't have been able to transpire. A new wave of appreciation fell over me as I realized that Trish was helping me succeed in accomplishing my lifelong dream of being with Abby.

As the wave of gratitude ceased, another surge of guilt crashed upon me and I abruptly whispered, "But I really wanted to give you the wedding."

I pulled the knife out of my pocket, ready to sink it into her side. It had to be done now. My dad couldn't be far off now and if he arrived and Trish wasn't dead, he'd do the task himself. And Trish didn't deserve to be killed by _him_. She deserved to see the man she loved right before she died. Even if he was the one who was ending her life.

I could already see it unfolding in my mind. The knife slowly piercing through her soft, velvety skin. Her smooth hands clutching my back, nails digging into my skin in a manner unlike previous situations. Hearing her surprised gasp for her last breath of air, I would lay her softly on the forest floor and hold her until she died.

_Just do it, Henry. Quick and easy. You're one step closer to being with Abby._

Trish snapped me out of my reverie by furiously crying out, "You bastard!

This was the moment when I decided I'd have to act quickly, but before I could, Trish swiftly spun in my arms and thrust her hand against the side of my head, sending me straight to the ground.

Instinctively, I pressed my hand to the protruding gash in my head. I could feel the warm, blood seeping through the crevices in my hand. The pain was intense and explosive and I could barely register what had happened.

Trish must've picked up a rock in her scramble on the ground. _How could I have not seen it?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Trish standing there with an appalled look on her face. I had to get up. I could deal with my injury later. Groaning, I tried to haul myself to my knees. If I could rise to my knees, then surely I could stand on my own two feet.

With every bit of concentration that wasn't focused on controlling the pain, I slowly heaved myself onto my knees.

Only to be knocked back by a forceful fling of a rock. An unavoidable cry escaped my lips as I fell back to the ground.

I could vaguely hear two sets of footsteps, one was heavy and was slowly getting closer and the other was light and slowly fading as they went deeper into the forest of Harper's Island.

Wakefield's and Trish's.

My free hand that wasn't holding my head felt my chest. The rock didn't cut me there, but there would definitely be a bruise. A painful one right in the middle of my chest.

I was struggling to sit up as my dad came into sight. _Oh, this will not be good._

"Henry! What happened?" he exclaimed in his gruff voice as he hastily, but steadily, pulled me to my feet.

My vision was a bit blurry and the forest started spinning as I groggily answered, "Trish….she got away."

"How the hell did she do that?" he asked in disbelief. Alert, he stared into the surrounding trees.

I glared up at him. Before I could snap an unwise retort, he continued, "I thought you had this under control!"

"I did!" I argued, picking up the fallen knife. "I do."

Wakefield scoffed. "Yeah, certainly looks that way." He shook his head in disbelief. "I knew I should have done this by myself. You let your emotions get in the way with this one. You actually cared for her."

He was always a perceptive one. "I do have this under control," I said firmly, ignoring his other statements and gingerly touched my head wound.

"I'll take care of her," said Wakefield, already edging towards the forest.

"No."

"Excuse me?" he asked, halting and turning sideways.

I slowly stalked past him and, without another glance, I muttered, "Trish is mine."

I didn't think twice about Wakefield following me. Knowing my dad, he was probably impressed by my bold attitude. Besides, he had other things to do. Shea and Madison were still alive. He wouldn't kill Sully; I had wanted to do that. He was my best man, and I figured he should know everything. Before he died anyway. Wakefield wasn't allowed to kill Sully, Trish, or Abby. Especially not Abby.

I quietly prowled through the woods, listening for anything to give away to where she might be or might have been.

I knew these woods better than Trish. Even with a head start, she wouldn't get far before I caught up to her.

She was creating a flaw and flaws needed to be permanently erased.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hate? Dislike? Meh? Like? Love? Happy to have another chapter?_

_I know the story didn't really progress, but I wanted to give you another chapter and, like I said, I'm much better with Henry chapters, so that means quicker updates. _

_Next chapter should be suspenseful. ;)_

_Will Trish find the others? Will she run into Henry...or Wakefield? Or will she decide to play her own game and take matter into her own hands? Stay tuned to find out!_

_-nikki. :)_

* * *


	3. Survival Mode

**DISCLAIMER:**_ As I've always stated, I do not own _**Harper's Island**_ or any of its characters. I own this storyline. Steal it from me and I'll smack you. _

**A/N:**_ "No. It can't be. An update? Like...24 hours later? What? Nikki, you lie." Nope! It's true. It's a real update! No tricks! _

_I am so freaking proud of this chapter. I remember saying that I sucked from anyone else's perspective excluding Henry. But o-m-g. I loved this chapter! I enjoyed writing it, of course, but I had a blast **reading** it, too!_

_Yeah! _

_Needless to say, reviews would be very much appreciated. Those of you who wanted Trish chapters...you got one helluvan awesome one. :)_

_Enjoy!!  
-nikki. :)_

* * *

**Choosing You  
**_Chapter Three -- "Survival Mode..."_

The cool wind whipped past my face and through my hair, sending it into a whirlwind of a frenzy. I was running as fast as my two bare feet would take me. I tried to be quiet and refrain from stepping on anything that would be heard, but I seemed to find every snap of a twig or crunch of a leaf that lay on the forest floor.

Soon I gave up on being stealthy, and just tried increase my speed, but to no avail, I'd fall forwards every time. There were cuts all over my palms, which were usually held in front of me, trying to break my fall. My arms were covered in deep scrapes and long scratches.

Running in a lengthy wedding dress didn't help matters either. The dress would tangle and twist around my worn ankles, tripping me in another painstaking fall.

But every time I fell, I would get back up. I would get back up and run.

I had absolutely no idea where I was going and for all I knew, I could have been running in circles. I was hoping that I'd run into Abby or Jimmy. Anyone that would help me.

I wanted to cry out for help and scream at the top of my lungs, but the potential risk that it would alert Henry or Wakefield to my location was a far greater danger. It was a risk that I was unwilling to take.

And so I kept running. I ran for a long time or so it seemed. The island's forest appeared to be endless and with every footstep, it gained a mile. I knew then that I must've ran in at least one circle if not more.

Finally, I could run no longer and my legs collapsed beneath me. I doubled over, gasping for the sweet air my lungs craved for. My breathing wasn't under control, but it had ceased to a quiet, constant pant as I took in the surrounding scenery.

Trees to the left. Trees to the right. Trees in front of me and behind me. They were everywhere. It was the same thing everywhere I looked. At last, I realized that I was crouching down in the middle of a small clearing, obviously conspicuous with the white dress. I must've been standing out like a sore thumb amidst all of this greenery.

I hastily crawled towards the nearest tree with some extensive undergrowth and tried to hide behind the shrubs.

I knew my breathing wouldn't return to normal anytime soon, especially with my nerves all rattled. I was terrified for my life and for everyone else's…if there was anyone else. The last few people I remembered were still alive were Shea, Madison, Abby, Jimmy, Danny, and Sully.

Tears stung my eyes and the thought that I might never see any of them again was enough to strike me dead right there. I bit back a sob and tried to shake the images of finding their bodies from my head. I had enough to worry about, and I didn't need to waste the precious time of solitude I had thinking about such things. There were more important matters to be thought of.

_Henry._

My mind was split in such a way that one half believed everything Henry told me and the other simply couldn't register the information. Henry had confessed it so suddenly and calmly that I thought for sure I had misunderstood him. That idea was immediately revoked once his demeanor had changed so rapidly. He had been going to kill me. I had sensed it and I couldn't believe my stroke of luck when I thoughtlessly grasped for the rock.

A small part of me felt guilty when I bashed Henry in the head with the rock, but being able to think about it a little bit more thoroughly, I didn't feel that way anymore. The only thing I felt guilty for was not being able to sense what sort of monster Henry was before any lives could have been lost. I felt disgusted that I could have been in love with him, Wakefield's _son._ I had thought I found the perfect man, but it's true: there's no such thing as the perfect man.

Another thing that nagged at the edges of my mind was why he would have done this in the first place. Surely there had to be a reason. _Or not. Did his father have a reason for killing and stringing his victims up in a tree? Don't think so…_

Or maybe he was simply playing a sick game. That had to be it. There was no other reason that could possibly make sense. Henry was just as sick and twisted as his father, John Wakefield.

_Snap._

My heart stopped beating. I ducked even lower beneath the bushes, desperately hoping that I wouldn't be found.

Another twig snapped.

I peeked through a small opening in the shrub and saw a shadow. I held my breath and tried not to make a sound. Whoever it was came closer…and closer….

I couldn't look any more. If I was going to die then I didn't want to see it coming. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed to God that it would be a quick and painless death.

Minutes passed and I didn't feel anything. No sharp stab of a knife. No piercing blade of a head spade. Nothing at all.

I slowly opened my eyes and peeked through the opening. The relief I felt was unbelievable as it was only a small doe. It scampered away in the opposite direction.

I didn't feel guilty when I hoped that the doe would lure anyone who was close into the same direction it was going. And I meant _anyone_.

As much as I wished that someone would find me, I also didn't want them to be near if Henry or Wakefield got to me first. I didn't want to be the one responsible for the end of his or her life.

I slowly rose my head and glanced around. There was not a single living thing in sight anymore. The only noise I could hear was the faint sound of wind blowing and the ruffling of leaves in the surrounding trees. The sky was the same shade of light grey, but I could tell that it would be getting dark soon and dusk would shortly after.

My inner thoughts debated and soon it was settled. I wasn't going to sit here and wait for someone to come rescue me. Daddy wouldn't be coming to my rescue and I wasn't sure when or if the Coast Guard would get here.

No doubt Henry, _or Wakefield_, would already have started looking for me and chances were great that he knew these woods better than me.

My survival instincts geared in and the first thing I realized that needed to be dealt with was this unbearable dress. Still crouching, I reached for the lower half and _slowly_, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, ripped the silk fabric to about my knees. With the leftover cloth, I ripped a small piece and tied my matted hair into a low ponytail. The last thing I needed was small strands of hair blocking my vision. I tore the last bit of cloth into two strips and wrapped each around my scarred feet. Anything was better than being barefoot.

The next thing I had previously noticed was that I was incredibly conspicuous. The only thing I could think of that would help even in the slightest bit would be to dirty it up so that it wasn't as bright. At night I would immensely exposed due to the dress, so it seemed to be the only option.

I picked up handfuls of slightly moist dirt and started patting it all over the dress. In the crouched position I was in it was difficult to make sure I had covered all areas, though I was fairly sure that my lower backside was covered in it.

_I guess that's enough_, I thought, gazing down on my newly colored gown. It was definitely a lot darker, but still a shade of white. It was the best I was going to be able to do.

The sky had grown considerably darker during my activities, but my eyes had long ago grown accustomed to the gaining darkness.

My pulse was quickening and my nerves were jumping up and down. It wouldn't be long before Henry searched the area I had hidden myself in.

I wouldn't be here for when he did.

Gradually standing up, I stepped around the undergrowth. My plan was to keep moving and only taking breaks when it was necessary.

Thinking it unwise to move about in the wide open space, I decided to use the godforsaken trees to my advantage. I crept to the closest tree and crouched down again, edging around it with my back pressed against the rough bark. The cloth on my feet had made traveling a great deal easier.

I hoped that somehow the forest would eventually lead to a road or the town or even the coast. The island wasn't _that_ big and had to end somewhere.

I still didn't hear anything, no sounds of anyone or anything approaching.

I kept creeping to tree after tree and I still didn't hear anything, no sounds of anyone or anything approaching. The only thing I heard was the sound of my slow, quiet breathing and soft footsteps my feet would create now and then.

So it surprised me when someone tackled me to the ground from behind.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sorry if you hate cliffhangers, but I had to hook you somehow. (don't burst my bubble and say you're not hooked. :P) _

_Thoughts? :)_

_-nikki. :)_


	4. Author's Note

_My apologies in advance for the fake chapter. :/_

_I just wanted to let everyone know that every one of my fanfics will be put on hold until the end of November. _

_I will be entering NaNoWriMo. For those of you who do not know what that is, it is National Novel Writing Month. To simply put, I will be attempting to write my own novel! _

_Here is the link to see my ongoing process: http: //www . nanowrimo .org/eng/user/536668. (Take the spaces out.) My username is **stranger1011017** in case the link doesn't work. _

_One November comes to a close, I promise I will continue my fanfics. =)_

_Wish me luck and happy early Thanksgiving to everyone! _

_I love all my cupcakes! (cupcakes = you all.)_

_-nikki. =)_


End file.
